Blog użytkownika:Fucarius/Zimny ogień - cz.10
thumb|left|208px - Elsa? – rozległo się nieśmiałe pytanie, zza zamkniętych drzwi. Dziewczyna wstała z miejsca i pobiegła otworzyć je siostrze. Anna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, nie wiedząc co powinna powiedzieć. - Elsa, ja... widziałam Olafa, który chciał dostać się do piwnicy... wyciągnął swoje lewe ramię, żeby sięgnąć za klamkę... ale w porę go zatrzymałam. Czy... czy wszystko w porządku? - Jak najbardziej – powiedziała, obejmując mocno siostrę. - A! O... – westchnęła zupełnie zaskoczona. – Właściwie to chciałam cię przeprosić... ale chyba nie wiem w tej chwili za co. - Dziękuję ci. Miałaś we wszystkim rację – powiedziała, jeszcze mocniej ściskając Annę. - To... Cieszę się... Co się stało... tam na dole? – zdołała wykrztusić. - Przestałam się bać – przyznała Elsa, puszczając wreszcie siostrę. - Co? Znaczy... Zabiłaś go? – spytała głosem pełnym przerażenia. - Nie – zaśmiała się. – Skąd taki pomysł? - No nie wiem... tak mi się skojarzyło po tym, jak go traktowałaś... Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Elsa uśmiechnęła się tylko i poszła lekkim krokiem do siebie na górę. Anna wciąż patrzyła w ślad za siostrą, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co takiego mogło nagle zmienić jej nastrój. Następnego dnia, gdy Anna szła na dół do jadalni, chciała jeszcze raz spytać siostrę, o to co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczora. Nim jednak weszła do pokoju, poczuła z kuchni urzekający zapach gorącej czekolady. Ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł, by ją zrobić, musiał wiedzieć, że dziewczyna nigdy nie zrezygnowałaby z takiej okazji. Wzięła największy kubek i wazową łyżką nalała do niego po brzegi napoju. Ostrożnie zaczęła kierować się do jadalni. Tam na chwilę podniosła wzrok i... Brzdęk! - Anna? - Co on tutaj robi? – spytała zszokowana dziewczyna na widok siedzącego naprzeciwko Elsy Erika. - Je śniadanie. O matko. Zobacz, co narobiła – westchnęła Elsa, wstając od stołu. Tuż za nią podniósł się Erik. Uśmiechał się delikatnie i przykląkł, by pozbierać potłuczony kubek. Elsa zamroziła rozchlapaną czekoladę i podniosła z podłogi dwa duże, brązowe krążki. - To będzie trzeba jakoś oczyścić – zauważył Erik, spoglądając na spód zamarzniętych plam. - Nie trzeba. Podłoga była dzisiaj myta. Przyniosę jej kubek – odparła swobodnie Elsa. Gdy wróciła, Erik ujął w dłonie oba krążki i powoli je obracając, topił, by ściekły do kubka. Po chwili Anna stała z tą samą gorącą czekoladą, którą przed chwilą rozlała. Pachniała równie dobrze, ale dziewczyna wciąż stała nieruchomo z lekko otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. - Może usiądziesz? – zaproponowała siostra. Anna nieśmiało kiwnęła głową i powoli skierowała się na swoje miejsce. Długo patrzyła to na Elsę, to na Erika, którzy siedzieli przy stole, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Smarowali masłem kanapki, popijali czekoladą i nieustannie na siebie zerkali. Po pewnej chwili Anna zdobyła się, by zadać pytanie. - Jakieś wieści z Weselton? – To nie takie pytanie chciała zadać, ale lepsze nie przyszło jej do głowy. - Na razie żadnych – przyznała swobodnie jej siostra. – Właściwie... może sami moglibyśmy tam popłynąć? - Czemu nie – zaaprobował Erik. – Im szybciej tam się pojawię, tym większa szansa, że mi wybaczą. - Dlaczego mieliby nie wybaczyć? – spytała Elsa, uśmiechając się. Chłopak odpowiedział tylko niemrawym uśmiechem, powracając do śniadania. Anna wciąż nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Odruchowo sięgnęła po kubek, ale gdy tylko zbliżyła go do ust, poczuła przejmujący żar. Czekolada musiała w tym momencie poczekać. Tak jak zagadka jej siostry i Erika. - Może... – zaczęła, nim wpadła na pomysł, że w obecnej sytuacji jej obecność na statku może trochę przeszkadzać. - ...pozdrowicie ode mnie arcyksiężną? – dokończyła naprędce, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Nie chcesz z nami popłynąć? – zdziwiła się Elsa. - Chcę! To znaczy nie, że jakoś bardzo, albo, że jak popłynę to umrę. Chcę na tyle, żeby się z wami zabrać, ale nie żebyście musieli ze mną płynąć – plątała się w słowach. - Rozumiesz coś z tego? – spytał Elsę Erik. Elsa pokręciła głową. Spojrzała na Annę, jak gdyby chciała spytać, czy coś się jej stało. - Zatem? – spytała siostrę. - Nie wiem – przyznała zakłopotana. - Nie szkodzi. Masz czas do obiadu – odparła ciepło Elsa, upijając łyk napoju. Po śniadaniu Anna pobiegła czym prędzej do Kristoffa. Właśnie wychodził ze stajni. Tuż obok stał Sven i przeżuwał jakąś trawę i porosty. - Z Elsą coś się stało! – wypaliła zaniepokojona. - Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – przywitał się chłopak, odkładając na stołek trzymane siodło. - Wcześniej była na niego wściekła, a teraz ciągle się uśmiecha. - Możesz mówić jaśniej? – poprosił Kristoff. – Mowa o twojej siostrze? - Tak. Byłam dziś rano na śniadaniu, patrzę, a tam siedzi Erik i jak gdyby nigdy nic popija sobie czekoladę. Kto robi gorącą czekoladę w środku lata?! - U was to chyba normalne – zauważył spokojnie Kristoff. - Ale nie u Elsy. Najpierw trzymała go w piwnicy, a teraz zabiera się z nim na wycieczkę statkiem. - Zaraz – przerwał chłopak. – Elsa zaprosiła go na wspólny rejs? - No – potwierdziła. – A on się zgodził. - I niepokoi cię to, że mają dobry nastrój? – zdziwił się. - Nie wiem co się dzieje. W dodatku proponują, bym się z nimi zabrała. Nie wiem co robić. - Zgodzić się, albo odmówić. - Dzięki – wycedziła ironicznie. - Anna, może nie najlepiej poznałem twoją siostrę, ale nie rozumiem, czego się obawiasz. Jeśli była w gorszym nastroju, niż jest teraz, to chyba powinnaś się cieszyć. - A co może się stać jutro, albo po jutrze? Może go zamrozi, bo powie coś nie tak... - Hej, hej, Anna – powiedział, obejmując ją. – Nikt nie wie, co będzie jutro. Jeśli się o nią martwisz, to popłyń z nimi, skoro ci to zaproponowali. - A jak coś między nimi popsuję? Elsa mi tego nie wybaczy. - Przesadzasz. Ona cię kocha i ty ją też. Zaufaj trochę jej i sobie. - Dzięki – odparła, tym razem szczerze. – Wiedziałam, że mi pomożesz. - No... taka chyba moja rola. Od początku zresztą – zauważył. - Taa... dziękowała ci już za to? – spytała. - Tak, ale możesz przypomnieć – stwierdził swobodnie. Anna ucałowała go gorąco w policzek, po czym wybiegła w stronę portu. Sven podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ślad za dziewczyną, po czym zwrócił się w stronę właściciela i wydał zaniepokojony odgłos. - A tobie o co chodzi? Świetnie sobie sama poradzi – stwierdził, patrząc surowo na renifera. – Znowu plotę głupoty... Anna, zaczekaj! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania